The girl with Iris
by Prongs and pads forever
Summary: Sirius Black wasn't a rebel always. Here's how some Iris and banana bread changed the Black heir into the biggest rebel in the family.


**Warning: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER, IF I DID WHY THE HELL WOULD I BE WRITING THIS WARNING.**

Sirius Black was six years old. His family adored him. His parents were kind and considerate to him. Auntie Druella and Uncle Cygnus bought him treats every time they visited. His brother was friendly enough. His cousin Narcissa swooned over him. Andromeda kept her distance, but that was okay. And Bellatrix, she was so sweet.

After a couple years, Sirius who was only taken to wizarding gatherings and parties, wanted to see the muggle world. He was told muggles were disgusting and muggle borns were filthy. But he was a curious child. So he asked his mother if she could take him out there. And you can definitely say she was not happy about it.

Sirius being the heir and all, was never turned down. He always got what he wanted. But this time his mother practically yelled her face off for asking can I go out. Sirius was upset.

His mum underestimated Sirius and thought he would just go find his brother and forget all about muggles and play, but the Black heir was so angry, that he opened the doors of number 13 , Grimmauld place and walked straight into the muggle worlds of London

He wandered around the streets and strangely he felt at ease. He crossed a old lady with two Dalmatians, he stopped and petted them as the old lady complimented him for not being afraid of big dogs.

He kept walking and turned into a street, for no apparent reason which lead into a place full of shops and a small park.

He walked into the shops one by one. There were shops full of sweets, flowers, clothes, fancy things, and all sort of stuff you can imagine.

He walked into the baker's. It was small with a cozy, homey vibe to it. There were no one there, not even the shop keeper. And the smell of fresh bread was amazing. So, he inched towards the basket, inhaling the fragrance of bread and he smelt something else he couldn't place right but it went amazingly well with the smell of bread, it was like the smell of earth after rain. When he neared the bread he just stared at it. He didn't mean to take it, Blacks don't do that. They are offered and then they take it or turn it down.

And Boom, suddenly from under the kitchen table came out a girl about his age. She was wearing a simple white dress with floral pattern. She had brown hair and dark brown eyes. And she was holding a quarter of a dark colored loaf and a handmade bouquet of blue flowers. Sirius knew those flowers, but he just couldn't name them.

The girl looked at Sirius and asked, "You hungry ?" Sirius nodded, it was nearly tea time.

She cut the bread in her arms in two and gave him one. It was delicious, moist and sweet. Banana Bread.

He ate it completely including the crumbs that fell on his shirt (Blacks don't do that either, but this was an exception and the bread was far too better than anything he had ever had). She stifled a smile as she saw him eating of his shirt, the flowers still in her hands.

He looked at her and asked her name. As she opened her mouth to answer, when the door opened and Bellatrix came in, her face red with anger.

"What were you thinking ?" she snarled. The girl took a step back. Sirius looked at her, with scared eyes.

"Come with me right now. I'll take you home and deal with you there." she said trying not to blow him up right now.

"Why ? I just came here" he said trying to sound brave. But bad move because Bella lost it and yelled, "JUST CAME HERE" as she dragged him by his shirt out of the bakery to apparate to Grimmauld place.

Before apparating, he looked back and for the last ever time, saw the girl, scared but still with blue flowers... Iris. He remembered them, suddenly. She held Iris, the flower of hope.

Back in Grimmauld place, He was scolded. And punished. But he didn't care.

He was told Muggles were disgusting and muggle borns were filthy. But he didn't believe it anymore. Not after his trip. If the old lady with the dog was filthy and the girl with Iris was disgusting, then.. well, what else is good ? He started speaking against his parents. He started rebelling against his family.

And his parents were no more kind and considerate to him. But that didn't matter, because Sirius wasn't the same little boy, now. The girl with Iris changed his life, altogether. He was no more Sirius, The Black. He was more than any Black would ever be.

And for the years to come he would wake up with warmth after a dream about the girl with Iris. And for years to come he would find comfort in Banana bread.

**_Love it? or Hate it ? but don't forget to review it._**

**_Constructive criticisms are always welcome._**


End file.
